Unrelieved Night
by A Monkey's Harp
Summary: My take on Arwen's end. One-shot ficlet.


_A wee Arwen angst fic, for those of us who like them. I was musing on what it would be to die alone, under the trees she had once walked among – now deserted, then full of life – and this bitty ficlet was born. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it enough to leave a review… Keep in mind that I did write it rather obscurely (as you'll see if you keep reading) and it's generally pointed more towards the more "educated" LotR fan who actually does stuff like **read the appendices.**_

_""""""""Sarah"""""""_

Butterflies dance lazily among the _elanor_ blossoms, sunlight reflecting on the golden trees. Here we stand; together ever after. His eyes, so loving, are all I see this magical day - for this day, I have given him my everything. His hands grasp mine, his voice circles around me. Our laughter rises up through the trees, loving everything. 

And I love him. I am his, and he is mine.

_""""""""Sarah"""""""_

His countenance is so changed, so graven. Once alive with love and laughter, now cold and dead. This is not my hope - my Estel - not my Elessar, my Aragorn. This is not the King of Gondor, not the Hope of nations. He does not look as the father of my children ought; his eyes should be open, but they are closed forever. I remember his joy, when his children were born. How careful and loving he was with them; how he soothed their problems and washed away their fears. They shall miss him. 

Eldarion stands by my side, his grief contained. How I love him, my son. How alike to his father he is. Both my rock, first Aragorn, and now his son. His arm comes around me comfortingly, offering love. Gently, he guides me away, but I pause to touch my husband's face one last time. It gives me no comfort: he is gone.

But I shall follow.

_"""""""Sarah""""""_

"Mother," Eldarion crosses the room and kneels in front of me, taking my hands. His grey-blue eyes search mine, knowing already what they would find. "You will go," he looks down at our intertwined hands. 

"Yes, my son." I brush away his tears. "I will go.

_""""""""""Sarah""""""""""_

I know my brothers follow me, but I see them not. I am blind to all but my destiny, Cerin Amroth. I will lay down my life there, on that beloved hill, where many joyful hours were spent with family. With him. 

A little _elanor_ blossom nods wearily; I kneel and touch its' petals gently. I will pass willingly, for willingly choose I this destiny. One last glance I take, of the sky and all around me. My eyes glance over Elladan and Elrohir, their faces grave. How I wish they were not here! How I wish they had gone with Adar! But no - they are my strength, and I theirs, for these many years. Who now shall fill that place? For I shall pass.

"Arwen." He speaks at last, his tone pleading with me, even now - I cannot go back. I would not, if offered the choice again. My love is like that of Luthien: beyond death will I follow him.

"Arwen, do not do this thing." He kneels beside me in the tall grass, where I lay. Taking one hand in both of his, his eyes seek mine. "Come with us. Sail on to Valinor; there shall you forget your pain."

I touch his beloved face one last time. "My choice is long past," I whisper. "I will follow him." Elrohir catches my other hand - I feel his tears staining it. They choke me with their longing, their love. "I gave up my place long ago." Straining to find my strength, I look long into both of their beloved faces. The grey eyes, so often laughing, now sober; the regal look; the pride - and love - sorrow see I there. "Sorrow not, my brothers. For who now can say what will come to pass at the end of all things? It may be that all we are will come together then, and we shall dwell with one another once more." Sad smiles touch both of their faces, drawing what should be joyful into grief. "Perhaps it is selfish," I falter, "but I shall be with him." I close my eyes, dreaming.

Long moments pass, and neither speak. "Nay," Elrohir murmurs at last, "for he loves you."

"As do we."

Long years and grief have aged both of my brothers. I do not wish them - even them - to be with me now. "Go now," I say softly. "Go with Legolas and Gimli. Find them…see Naneth again. Tell Adar I love him; tell him I was happy." My voice is fading, like my strength. "I love you."

No words do they speak; no protests give. They understand: how I love them! One last kiss from each I receive, and then they are gone. I am as I wished. Alone, on the hill where I gave my heart to him all those years ago. Under the shadow of the Golden Wood, amidst the _elanor_ and mellyrn trees.

One last time, I close my eyes. I see my son, the man he is, strong and worthy of his fathers. He stands on the White Tower of Ecthelion, cloak flapping in the wind. His arms are firmly around his beloved; crystal tears stain his face. I see my daughters, my beautiful girls. They stand together, whole without me. They will not forget; they are strong.

I am free to go.

He is smiling at me, my Estel, the eagerness and joy on his face shining forth. My hands stretch out to him; he reaches back. Together we are, whatever fate befall us at the end of time – always joined.

_""""""""Sarah""""""" _

_Feedback appreciated._


End file.
